Daria in Capeside
by Son of a Preacherman
Summary: The Morgendorffers are on a road-trip when their car breaks down in a town in Cape Cod, that just happens to be the town another famous show is set.
1. The Icehouse

Authors note: This story is set between Seasons 3 and 4 of Daria and some point in Season 2 of  
Dawson's Creek, between Jack's coming out and Abby's passing. This will spoil some of Dawson's  
Creek season 2.

The Morgendorffers were on a road trip up the east coast, heading towards Maine. Jake took a  
wrong turn somewhere in Massachusetts. They were about to ask for directions when the car broke  
down. They'd just spotted a diner up the road and decided it would be a good place to eat and  
hopefully call a tow truck.  
"The Icehouse" Jake said reading the sign  
"Hopefully it lives up to the name and we can get out of this heat" Daria said sardonically. She was  
not happy that she'd been forced to go with her family on this pointless trip. Now it looked like it  
was going to last even longer. The thought didn't exactly thrill her.  
The song "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star played on the radio  
Once inside, she found a copy of the local newspaper and sat by herself away from her family.  
"Coffee, black, no sugar. And keep it coming" she said to the waitress.  
"Why?" she responded  
"Why what?" she replied, obviously this wasn't about her choice of beverage, but whatever it was,  
the waitress, who looked about her age was obviously annoyed.  
"Why are you shunning your family like that? What did they ever do to you?"  
"Joey, is it?" she said, reading her name-tag "My family dragged me along on a stupid road-trip and  
forced me to eat at this second rate diner, but they can't force me to eat with them"  
She lowered the newspaper and continued "Let me guess, you're from a broken home. That lady  
behind the counter is your aunt or cousin or something and she's doing the best job she can raising  
you, but her illegitimate child's crying is keeping you up all night, hence the bags under your eyes  
and your less than sunny disposition. So you see me shun my family for no particular reason and  
you want to judge me for not caring enough about my family and/or being embarrassed to be seen  
with them in public. Am I on the right track?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about" she said angrily, and stormed off  
"Well I guess that makes two of us" Daria mused aloud  
Several seconds later, a male waiter, about the same age approached with a mug and a coffee jug  
and poured her coffee.  
"I guess the child labour laws are pretty lax in this state" Daria said, a bit quietly  
"What?" he responded  
"What's the deal with your colleague? Is she always this upbeat?" Daria said, not entirely seriously  
"Well you did just insult her family" according to his name-tag this waiter's name was Jack.  
"She started it" Daria replied desperately  
"Okay, I guess not. Please apologize to her later, once she's calmed down"  
"I will" he said, adding "you seem quite similar, no wonder you rubbed each other the wrong way"Which was quite an insight, given he'd known her for all of thirty seconds and may or may not have  
overheard her altercation with the girl with the boys name.  
"So, what is there to do in this one horse town?" she asked, changing the subject "Besides ride the  
local horse, that is"  
Jack smiled awkwardly. "there's a free art gallery downtown" he said grabbing a pamphlet from the  
adjacent table. They're currently having an exhibit on abstract expressionism"  
Rather than make a clever joke, Daria decided to inquire further about the waitress.  
"So, do you know her, you know, outside of work?" she inquired, even though she had no business  
doing so.  
He didn't seem to mind, "um yeah, actually, we used to go out..." he trailed off  
"But..." Daria prompted. He didn't say anything, but looked awkward  
"you slept with someone else...?  
She slept with someone else?  
She decided she likes girls?  
You decided you don't?"  
He said nothing, but the look on his face told Daria she'd hit on the answer.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jack said "something like that"  
Daria realized she wasn't getting anymore out of him than that. She also realized that she may have  
crossed a line, but she wasn't sure why. Something had piqued her curiosity. Was Jack right? Were  
Joey and her indeed alike? She wouldn't get the chance to find out. She finished her coffee and the  
article in the local paper she was reading. She left behind a bill she'd taken from her mom's purse  
when she wasn't looking (along with her cell phone) and headed off to this art gallery that had been  
recommended to her. Luckily the pamphlet had a map printed on it.


	2. The Art Gallery

Daria was sitting in front of a painting that just looked like the artist had just hurled a bunch of  
different colored paint at the canvass. To her, it was just a random assortment of colors and shapes.  
If Jane were here, she'd probably have a different interpretation. She'd probably tell Daria to look  
beyond the surface and look between the shapes or something. She missed Jane. She had only left  
home a few days ago and wondered when she'd be back. Lawndale wasn't a particularly interesting  
place, but it had a few highlights and Jane was one of them. As she thought this, she heard a  
familiar voice behind her.  
"Now this piece, just screams rage and frustration to me" said the voice  
Daria turned around to see the wait staff that had served her earlier that day.  
"Frustration yes, but not anger. It's more like desperation" said the girl  
"Well hello there. Come here often?" she said upon seeing the familiar faces  
"What are you doing here?" the girl whose name Daria had now forgotten said  
"Your friend here suggested it might be a good way to kill a couple of hours."  
"Did he now?" She said turning in his direction  
"What do you see in this painting..." he said changing the subject  
"I see a herd of beautiful wild ponies roaming free across the plains" she quipped. The girl looked  
unimpressed. "But if my friend was here, I'm sure she could give you a better answer"  
It bugged Daria that she had forgotten these peoples names, but the girl looked mildly impressed.  
"You have a friend who likes art" she said  
"I have a friend who makes art. I kinda miss her" Daria wasn't sure why she'd said the last part  
aloud.  
All of a sudden the guy's beeper went off. "I have to make a phone call" he said and walked off  
"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot" Daria said offering her hand  
"Daria Morgendorffer" the girl shook it "Joey Potter" she said in response. Daria would try to  
remember it.  
"So, if you're not really into art, what are you into?" Joey Potter asked  
"I read a lot" she replied  
"Favorite Author?"  
"I don't really have a favorite. Lately I've been reading Edgar Allan Poe, Bram Stoker, H.G. Wells  
and Shakespeare"  
"Thoughts on J.D. Salinger?"  
"Overrated"  
"The Great Gatsby"  
"Good for its time, but ages poorly""Mark Twain?"  
"He's pretty cool" Daria was downplaying her love for the man  
"Do you ever write yourself?"  
"From time to time" Daria thought she needed to do it more often, especially if she was going to  
major in Creative writing at college  
"You're right. We did get off on the wrong foot. You're actually not bad. I like you Daria  
Morgendorffer"  
"Sorry about before. I didn't mean..."  
"Likewise" Joey interrupted  
Then it was her date's turn to interrupt  
"I have to go, it's my mom. She's at the supermarket and she's had another episode"  
"What's wrong with your mom?" Daria inquired. This time feeling like it was okay  
"I'm not really sure. She forgets things, names, places, where she is..."  
"How old is she?"  
"early 50s"  
"Could be early onset Dementia" Daria offered  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because I think I can help"


	3. The Supermarket

The three of them were on the way to the Supermarket.  
"I'm Daria Morgendorffer, by the way"  
"Jack McPhee, you said you could help. How?"  
"My grandma had Dementia. I know how to handle these things"  
They entered the Supermarket, which wasn't very far from the Art Gallery. It had only taken a few  
minutes to walk there. It turned out to be small and was apparently the only one in town.  
A girl was waiting for them as they entered.  
"I don't know what to do Jack. She doesn't even recognize me"  
"It's alright, I'll take care of this"  
Further into the store stood a late-middle woman, standing over a pile of groceries that appeared to  
have been strewn across the floor. The women had a confused look on her face.  
Jack approached her  
"Hey mom, what's happening?" he said  
"Who are you, why are you calling me that" she replied, confused and agitated  
"What happened here?" Jack looked up to see a small crowd of people gathered around and one of  
them appeared to be a staff member  
"She dropped something and then pulled down a display. I know she's not well, but I can't keep  
looking the other way. If this happens again..."  
Daria had seen enough. She approached the woman.  
"Mrs McPhee!" She said, fairly loudly "I'm Daria. I'm a friend of your son Jack"  
"That's nice. I'm glad Jack has found a nice girl like you" still not recognizing Jack  
"Is everything alright? You look like you had a bit of an accident"  
"I went shopping, I'm not sure what I was..." she trailed off  
"It's okay. Grocery stores are designed to be confusing. It's designed to make you buy more stuff  
you don't need" Mrs McPhee smiled at that.  
"Jack?, Andie?" she said, finally recognizing them.  
At that moment, the tension completely evaporated.  
"I went to the shop to buy something and I had a bit of an accident"  
"Its okay mom" Jack said, hugging her  
The look on the staff members face said otherwise, but Daria would soon take care of that.  
"Don't you people have anything better to do than gawk at a confused old woman" Daria said  
scornfully to the crowd. She didn't normally raise her tone like this, but this situation had just  
gotten under her skin.  
"I don't get paid enough for this..." the staff member trailed off, now sweeping some the floor"Then maybe you should take that up with your boss. In the meantime, try to keep things in  
perspective. What's a few canned goods in relation to a woman's sanity" Daria was still quite  
scornful, but her affect had flattened back out to its normal level.  
"The next time this happens, I'll call my boss and you can sort it out with him" she said, slightly  
annoyingly  
"Fine" Daria replied and stormed off  
"Who are you" the strange girl asked  
"I'm Daria, I'm a friend of your brother and his not-girlfriend" she said slightly mockingly. The girl  
didn't look impressed  
"and you are...?"  
"Andie, Jack's brother. How did you...?"  
"My grandmother had the same problem. Now, how are you getting your mother home"?  
"I have a car..." she pointed with her keys  
"Well, lead the way then" Daria said, trying not to use a mocking tone, given the situation  
On the way back to the McPhee house, Andie drove and Mrs McPhee rode shotgun. Jack, Joey and  
Daria rode in back. Everyone was very quiet and the mood was tense. Daria was impressed with  
Andie's car. Almost as impressed as she was with Jack and Andie's level of denial. It was something  
she'd have to address once they got home.


	4. The McPhee House

Once they got home, Jack and Andie gave their mom a sedative and put her to bed. The four of  
them then went up to Andie's room. Daria looked over all of Andie's trophies and medals and so  
forth. She wasn't particularly impressed, but she wasn't surprised either. Andie seemed the type.  
Finally, she spoke.  
"You remind me of a friend of mine" she remarked. This piqued Andie's interest  
"Oh..."  
"You're an overachiever, a joiner, a type A, in short, a 'Jodie'"  
Andie looked quizical.  
"But unlike my friend Jodie, you don't seem to have parents egging you on. It looks like you do all  
this of your own volition. Which is great, but you need to know your limits and relax every once in  
a while if you don't want to burn out..."  
"Are you going somewhere with this?" Andie demanded  
"Where I'm going is that you don't have to do everything yourself. That includes taking care of  
your mom. I don't see your dad around, so I'm guessing you and your brother have been taking care  
of your mom by yourselves"  
"We know what we're doing. We have the situation under control. What do you care anyway?" She  
began to get annoyed. Who was this girl waltzing in and sticking her nose into her family's  
business.  
"I don't. I have no skin in this particular game. So, I'm just making observations and suggestions.  
No skin of my nose if you don't listen"  
Jack began to look awkward. She'd know this girl less than a day and she was already more  
involved in her family situation than Joey had been up until this point.  
"Let's just hear her out" Jack offered, seeing that she was just trying to help. "You were saying  
something about suggestions"  
"Judging from what they lady at the store said today, that wasn't the first time this has happened.  
How many times have you been through this before today"  
"This is the third time. But I think she's getting better. She's been more coherent lately.."  
"It doesn't work that way. She's only going to get worse and denying that is only going to make  
things worse for you"  
"What are you suggesting" Joey was the one who spoke up this time. She was no stranger to  
difficult family situations, as Daria had observed earlier.  
"Well, as I see it you have three options. One, you can put her in a home.."  
"No, we can't do that" Andie protested"I thought you might say that. In that case, you can organize some respite care, which is basically  
day care for senior citizens. Or, you can hire an in-home nurse"  
The room was silent for several seconds  
"Either of these options will require money, which reminds me. Where is your dad?"  
"He's in Providence. He works there, but he drops in from time to time" Jack explained  
"Ah yes, the semi-absentee approach to parenting. Drop by just enough so it doesn't seem like  
you've been abandoned. How much does he know about your mom's condition?"  
"I think as much as we do, but he's in a bit of denial. I think we all are" Jack said looking at Andie,  
as the gravity of the situation began to dawn on them.  
A few more seconds of silence.  
"I think you have a phone call to make" Daria concluded and indicated for Joey to leave the room  
with her, so Jack and Andie could be alone for a moment.  
"I'm starting to see that my family aren't so bad after all" Daria said, grinning slightly  
"I'm sure you have your fair share of skeletons" Joey replied  
"Nothing on this level. By the way, are you going to tell me if I was on the mark before about your  
family. I shouldn't have been so harsh, but now I'm genuinely curious"  
"Well, since we're friends now, I guess I can tell you. My mom died of cancer a few years ago, right  
around the time my Dad went to prison for drug trafficking. The women you saw in The Icehouse is  
actually my sister. She did indeed have a baby recently, with her unmarried black boyfriend, whose  
busy working on a cruise ship and sending money home. And yes, they baby crying keeps me up at  
night sometimes and I work part time in my sister's restaurant. Anything else you want to know?"  
"Well, I guess my family really isn't that bad. But just one more thing. Are you and Jack...?" Daria  
pryed  
"I'd rather not..." Joey began, but then the doorbell rang.  
Joey went to answer it. It was a boy about their age, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and grinning from ear  
to ear.  
"Hey Jo, what brings you to Casa de McPhee?" he said and noticed the girl standing next to her.  
"...and who is this lovely lady?"


	5. The Class Clown

"Hey Pace" Joey said  
"What kind of name is Pace?" Daria retorted  
"Short for Pacey Witter" He said extending his hand. She didn't extend hers  
"To answer your second question first, my family is just passing through your lovely little village  
and Joey here agreed to show me the sights. Unfortunately, Mrs McPhee...  
er, I mean there was a family emergency and the McPhee children are upstairs dealing with it right  
now, without any adult supervision I might add"  
"So, Mrs McPhee had another episode, huh?"  
"You could say that. So, I take it you two know each other and you also know the McPhees?"  
"Well, I should. I'm Andie's boyfriend and Jack and I, um, we have bonded recently over a difficult  
situation"  
"I take it said situation is unrelated to Mrs McPhee?"  
"Yeah, pretty much" Pacey replied "Also, who exactly are you?"  
"I told you, I'm Daria. My family is passing through this backwater town on some pointless roadtrip  
and your friend Joey here was kind enough to offer me a guided tour"  
"That's not exactly what happened" Joey interjected  
"Details, details, we're here now and that's what matters. Speaking of which, how do you two know  
each other and what brings you to Casa de McPhee?"  
"We've known each other since we were kids, through a mutual friend." It was Pacey that spoke  
"How is our mutual friend?" Joey asked  
"Well, funny you should ask, he's kinda the reason I'm here"


	6. The Invitation

"Our mutual friend is hosting a movie night and I was coming by to invite Andie and maybe Jack"  
He looked upstairs and then back to the two girls in front of him.  
"You're welcome of course too Jo. And any friend of Joey's is a welcome addition to the occasion"  
"I feel so honored." Daria said sarcastically, which drew a smile from Pacey and a smaller one from  
Joey.  
"Is your friend some kind of film buff?" Daria inwardly chided herself for her curiosity. It was  
somewhat out of character. But this roadtrip and the boredom that came with it had brought it out of  
her.  
Pacey and Joey looked at each other with a hint of awkwardness.  
"You could say that" Joey said  
"Although it would be a bit of an understatement" Pacey elaborated  
"Ah, I see" Daria replied "Is he also an aspiring director"  
"That too" Pacey said. Daria was intrigued  
At that moment Jack and Andie descended the staircase  
"You've given us a lot to think about" said Jack, noncommittally  
"Regarding what?" Pacey asked  
No one spoke  
"Ah I see" Pacey caught on. The room was tense. Pacey decided to diffuse it  
"Movie night, Dawson's. Who's in?"  
"What's on the bill" Jack asked  
Pacey then picked up Andie in his arms "I don't know. He never announces the title in advance. I  
thought you knew that"  
"Get a room you two" Daria sniped, hoping to add levity to the situation  
"What are you a nun?, the sex police? the PTC?" Andie replied angily  
Daria should have been annoyed by that, but he saw that Pacey was a bit like him in terms of using  
witty retorts.  
"What are you, the class clown?" Daria retorted  
"Well, my last name is Witter" Daria smiled at that.

* * *

They drove to this Film lovers house in Pacey's car. Well, it was actually his Dad's car. The Witter  
Wagon as he dubbed it. And his Dad didn't exactly know that he'd borrowed it. Jack was driving  
and Andie rode shotgun. Pacey, Daria and Joey sat in the back.  
"I thought you're name sounded familiar. Are you related to the Police chief?" Daria had read an  
article in the local newspaper earlier that day about John Witter"He's my Dad" Pacey said with more than a bit of shame  
"I take it you two don't get along?"  
"Not exactly. In fact, he's basically made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell, in  
between protecting and serving the good people of Capeside. Why do you ask?"  
"There was a piece in the local paper about a local drug ring, your old man was pledging to put an  
end to it"  
"Won't he be surprised when he finds out its operating right under his nose." Pacey replied  
"In his own house" Daria suggested  
"and his own son is the kingpin" Pacey finished  
The two of them were sitting either side of Joey and all of a sudden realized that this may not have  
been the best joke to make.  
Joey changed the subject "So, did you know Pacey helped Jack to come out"  
Daria was a bit shocked. She'd gleaned from him earlier that he was that way inclined, but didn't  
know the details.  
"What happened?" Daria felt justified in asking this time.  
"There was a poem" Jack started  
"And he was forced to read it in class. I put myself between him and the teacher" Pacey continued  
"A poem about being gay? What kind of a teacher would do that?" Daria's voice was flat, but her  
outrage was clear  
"A petty vindictive one. He was out to get me, so he went after my friend" Pacey explained  
"Ouch. Did he at least get fired?"  
"He resigned" Joey said  
"Can we change the subject?" asked Andie  
"Did you know that Pacey's brother is also involved in law enforcement?" Joey said  
"Good ol' Deputy Doug" Pacey was clearly feeling awkward  
"Tell Daria how you like to make fun of him" Joey demanded  
"Well, he listens to Divas, watches musicals, takes good care of his skin. How do you think I make  
fun of him?"  
"Does your brother treat you the same way your Dad does?"  
"Sometimes worse, he once pulled a gun on me. Told me to say he wasn't gay. He was trying to  
impress a girl at the time"  
"Do you think that making fun of him like that might make it harder for him to come out?" Daria  
suggested  
"But he's not actually gay. I'm just razzing him. He does much worse to me"  
"Then how are you any different to the aforementioned teacher who was out to get you?""It's completely different. He's my brother" Pacey was sounding desperate  
"He has a point though" Jack suggested "It can' t make it easy for him. He might not be ready yet,  
but maybe he will be one day. If he did come out, how would you react?" Jack was genuinely  
curious.  
"Well, I guess I'd try my best to accept him and find some other way to make fun of him"  
A few seconds passed without anyone speaking  
"Let's change the subject" Pacey suggested  
A few more seconds of silence  
"Tell me about this film nerd and how you guys all know him?" Daria enquired


	7. The Film Nerd

They entered the Leery house, they didn't even knock. The door was unlocked so they all just  
walked in. Daria was somewhat surprised by this, but it was a small town, so maybe it was safe for  
people to leave their doors unlocked. Maybe they were a pretty close-knit group and this wasn't  
unusual. Maybe this guy often got home to discover his friends already there just chilling. However,  
this wasn't the case today. Pacey called out to Dawson (what kind of name is that?) and he came  
down the stairs.  
Daria instinctively extended her hand "Dawson Leery?"  
Dawson returned the gesture "Daria?"  
"So you're the film nerd and aspiring director I've heard so much about?"  
"And you're the stoic, sarcastic, cynic I've heard so much about"  
"I see our reputations have preceded us"  
"Pacey mentioned he'd be bringing a new person"  
"Don't get used to it. I don't even live in this state"  
"So, what do you make of our humble community"  
"Ask me again tomorrow"  
"I see you two are getting along famously" Pacey said with a hint of mischief  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Daria said with a similar implication  
"So how did you guys meet?" Dawson asked  
Pacey turned to Andie, Andie turned to Jack, Jack turned to Joey  
Joey said "She came into The Icehouse earlier today and insulted me. We've just been sort of  
hanging out since then"  
All eyes then turned to Daria and Joey, who were standing next to each other  
"We have since called a truce and are now friends. Right?" Daria offered  
"Right" Joey replied, adding "Its been an interesting day"  
Dawson then turned to Andie and Jack "So, how are things at Casa de McPhee?" he inquired  
"I'd rather not talk about it" Jack said awkwardly  
"What's on the agenda for tonight" Andie said changing the subject  
"Well, lets head upstairs and have a look"  
Dawson considered showing Daria a rough cut of his film, but decided he'd rather show it to a total  
stranger. Instead they'd be watching Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club. Daria hadn't seen the  
first one before. At first she was thoroughly unimpressed, but she eventually saw some similarity  
between they main characters arc, being ignored by her family in favor of her prettier, more  
attractive sister, who was about to get married, and her own life. Except that her own sister was  
younger, but she was sure she'd eventually get married and something similar would likely as she was getting into the film a phone rang. It was the cell phone in her pocket. She  
apologized and went out into the hall in order to answered the phone. She expected it to be her  
parents wondering where their cell phone went and/or hopefully news about the car.  
As it turned out, it was Quinn, her sister. She was at a party and needed a ride. She said she had a  
couple of friends with her and she sounded somewhat worried.


	8. Quinn

Quinn wasn't hungry, but she was glad to be out of the heat. She wasn't optimistic about this town.  
Even so, she went up to counter and was going to ask the manager what there was to do in this  
town. She didn't get the chance. Instead, a girl her own age, who seemed cool, started arguing the  
manager.  
"I don't want any trouble" The manager said  
"There won't be any trouble, as long as your supposedly innocent sister keeps her hands off  
Dawson" The girl said angrily  
Quinn stopped listening at that point as she realized this was a diversion. Her friend had slipped  
behind the counter and pinched something, but she couldn't see what. The girl looked her straight in  
the eye and blinked. Quinn decided to follow them out, as the manager continued yelling.  
The girl then produced a bottle of wine.  
"Wow, you guys are cool" Quinn said  
"Thanks for not ratting us out" one of them said  
"I would never rat out someone so attractive and popular as you two"  
"Good to know. Are you new in town?" the other one asked  
"No, my stupid family are dragging me on a pointless road trip to nowhere. It's just a total  
coincidence that we happen to break down here. By the way, where is 'here'?"  
"Capeside, possibly the most boring town in the entire country" one of the girls said  
"But we find ways to make our own fun" the other said  
"I can tell you guys are fun. If you lived in my town/suburb/whatever, I'd invite you guys to join the  
Fashion Club. Wait, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Quinn Morgendorffer"  
"Jen Lindley"  
"Abby Morgan"  
"So, what do you do for fun around here?"  
"Let's check out the docks" Jen said

* * *

Later on that day, Jen and Abby took Quinn to a party. She was having a great time, but then she  
realized that she hadn't seen either of them for a while. She went upstairs to look for them. She  
found them passed out in a bedroom and didn't like the look of it. She locked the door and tried in  
vain to rouse them. They were unconscious. She saw that there was a phone in the room and  
decided to dial the only number she could think of, expecting her mother to answer. Instead, it was  
Daria.

* * *

Daria re-entered the bedroom."Sorry to interrupt" she said, "but can I get a driver and a car"  
"I'll help" Dawson said "I just need to convince my mom"  
Dawson and Daria proceeded down the staircase. Dawson's mom was on the phone.  
"Permission or forgiveness?" he asked  
"Your mom, your call" she replied  
"Mom?" he said "Can I borrow the car?"  
Dawson's mom looked a bit annoyed at having her conversation interrupted  
"Honey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She demanded?  
"Mom, this is Daria. Daria, this is my mom, Gale"  
"Pleased to meet you" Daria said in her usual monotone  
"What's that?" Gail said to whoever she was on the phone with  
She offered the phone to Daria "Its your mother" she said. Daria was confused  
"Its okay mom. I found a place to stay. I was just going to get Quinn now.  
Aha?  
Aha?  
How's the car?  
Aha?  
Well, alright then" She handed back the phone  
After a few moments, Gail place her hand over the receiver and handed her keys to Dawson.  
"Your mother says you can be trusted. Don't make a liar out of her" she said sternly  
"We won't be long" Dawson said  
As they walked out to the car, she handed Dawson the piece of paper she'd written the address on.  
"Do you know where this is?" she asked  
"I can figure it out" Dawson assured her


	9. Helen and Jake

The four Morgendorffers walked into the Icehouse together. Quickly, the four of them became two.  
Helen and Jake sat down and became engrossed in the menus. After a few minutes Helen started to  
stare at Jake.  
"What" Jake said, confused  
"The car!" Helen said aggressively  
"What about it?" Jake was still confused "Maybe if we give it a while it'll cool down on its own"  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"If it doesn't what?"  
"Maybe see if you can call a tow truck?"  
"I'll go talk to the manager" Jake offered heading over to the counter  
Before realizing he was already gone she started looking through her handbag for her cell phone but  
couldn't find it. She then realized that the girls were gone.  
"Do you have a phone, or a phone book, or anything like that" Jake asked the manager nicely  
"Look I'd like to help you, but..." the woman trailed off. Then a middle aged man walked in and she  
shifted her attention to him.  
"Hi Bessie. I'm here to pick up a to-go order" He said then noticed Jake standing next to him,  
looking lost and worried.  
"Everything alright buddy?"  
"Actually, my car broke down up the road and I don't..."  
"Say no more. I'll help you out" he said, whipping a cell phone out of his pocket. He called  
someone.  
"Hey Randy, its Mitch. I got a job for you"  
The man who called himself Mitch placed one hand over the phone and said "He needs to know  
what type of car and where"  
He then held the phone up to Jake's head as he gave the relevant information.  
"Did you get all that?" he said taking the phone back to his hear and then hung up  
"Mitch Leery" the man said extending his hand  
"Jake Morgendorffer, Jake Morgendorffer consulting"  
"Nice to meet you Jake Morgendorffer of Jake Morgendorffer consulting" He replied. "What brings  
you to Capeside?"  
"Was going for a family road-trip up the coast, but we took a wrong turn up the road somewhere  
and ended up here"  
"Ah, the infamous Cape Cod junction. Its ensnared many a motorist. Don't feel too bad. So, where's  
this family of yours?""Lousy turnpikes" Jake muttered quietly and then took a look around and noticed that his daughters  
were gone. He walked back to the table where Helen was.  
"Honey, this nice man just called us a tow truck"  
"Thank you. Helen Morgendorffer" She said extending her hand.  
"Mitch Leery" he said, returning the gesture.  
"So, the tow truck should be there in a little while and they'll take your car to the local mechanic.  
I'll give him a heads up to expect your car and make sure they don't mess you around"  
"How nice of you" Helen said, wondering what was up this suspiciously nice man's sleeve  
"It's the least I can do for any visitor to my town. I'm sorry your trip isn't going as well as you'd  
hoped"  
"Well, its going much better now that we've found you" Helen said. Jake wondered if Helen was  
flirting with the man, but then remembered this is just how she talks to people.  
"Mitch" the manager said from behind them "Your order is ready"  
"I've changed my mind, Bessie. I think I'll eat here today." He said, then turning his attention back  
to his new friends "Would you guys like to eat something, on me?"  
"Thanks, that's really nice of you" Jake said, beating Helen to it.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the tow truck finally arrived. The day was starting to get away from  
them. Mitch introduced the Morgendorffers to Randy, the tow truck driver.  
"Any friend of Mitch is a friend of mine. You can have the discounted rate. The one I save for my  
really good friends" The man was a walking stereotype, with his overalls, his grease covered hands  
and his disheveled appearance. But he was also very polite.  
"Will you be able to get to the Mechanic before it shuts" Helen asked  
"Ordinarily, Bob would've shut up shop by now, but I called in and he's agreed to stay open to  
check you in. Don't you worry folks, you're in good hands."  
When they got to the Mechanics shop, it was starting to get dark. The mechanic Bob had asked  
them for a phone number. She almost gave out her cell number, but then realized she didn't know  
where it was. Mitch instead offered his. This seemed to deal with the issue.  
The three of them left together, when it occurred to Helen and Jake that they didn't have anywhere  
to go.  
"Do you know any good hotels in the area?" Jake asked  
"No, but you can stay with me" Mitch offered  
"But you've already done so much. We couldn't possibly impose any further" Helen said in a tone  
that indicated that she didn't entirely mean it.

* * *

It turned out Mitch's place was a warehouse that barely looked habitable.  
"Eww-www-www" Jake shuddered. Helen looked at him angrily.  
"No, its fair enough. I just moved in and that was more or less my first reaction too. But it was  
cheap and I'm currently unemployed and my wife and I have just separated, so I guess beggars  
can't be choosers."  
"It's not that bad" Helen insisted "It has character" She said diplomatically  
"Not yet, but I'm hoping that the longer I spend here, the more I can personalize it."  
Changing the subject, he showed them around a bit "There's the kitchen, bed, couch, TV, bathroom  
and I'm going to have a shower. Make yourself feel at home" and he left them.  
Jake found the remote and switched on the TV.  
All of a sudden the phone rang. Helen answered it. The woman said her name was Gail  
"If you're after Mitch he's just in the shower"  
"Well, will you tell him his wife called" Helen began to worry this woman had gotten the wrong  
idea.  
"Your husband? Well, he was very helpful to me and my husband earlier today" and the situation  
began to diffuse.  
Helen couldn't see the woman, but she was already starting to imagine her. She gleaned as the two  
of them continued chatting that they were both career women, both had family struggles, albeit  
different ones and both cared deeply about their children. What she didn't discover was why she  
and her husband had separated. She had guessed it was because she had prioritized her career over  
her marriage, but suspected there was more to it than that. She was determined not to go down the  
same path. Eventually, she heard a familiar name and voice. It was Daria.  
"Daria, are you alright? Where are you and your sister?"  
"Yes  
Yes  
No, I don't know when the car will be fixed  
Yes  
Yes"  
"Okay, put Gail back on the phone"  
"Gail, I trust my daughter and I want you do the same"  
Gail agreed.  
Eventually, Mitch got out of the shower and Helen handed him the phone.  
Helen then curled up next to Jake on the couch and told him the girls were alright.


	10. The Party

On the way to the party, Daria decided to pry a little bit more.  
"So, how long have you been into movies for?" starting with something basic  
"As long as I can remember. I think I was five when I first decided I wanted to be a director"  
"Any particular reason?"  
"I'd just seen Close Encounters at the Cinema"  
"So you're into outer space"  
"Not especially. I'm just into good storytelling"  
"And your favorite visual storyteller?"  
"Spielberg. Without question" Dawson said quickly and unequivocally  
"And now the truth comes out. This is a case of hero worship"  
"I suppose so. Don't you have a hero"  
"I guess if I had to pick someone, I'd say Mark Twain. But I'm not the worshiping kind"  
After a moment Daria continued  
"You've never had a moment of doubt about this dream? Its not the easiest industry to break into"  
"Well, I don't allow negative thinking like that to cloud my thoughts"  
"How very optimistic of you. Sometimes I wish I could be like that"  
"Really? You?"  
"If you ever repeat that..."  
"You're secret is safe with me"  
They arrived at the address. It was quite obvious by the loud music and kids all over the front lawn  
The song The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring was playing so loudly, it was deafening. Daria  
briefly considered the irony  
"The High School party. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy" Dawson  
joked  
"We should be cautious" Daria finished before Dawson had the chance. They exchanged a grin.  
They exited the car together and immediately found the music overwhelming.  
"Don't you have a dream?" Dawson yelled  
"Not really, I don't see the point. Life has taught me that I will always be disappointed, so I never  
get my hopes up" She replied as they entered the house  
"I thought you wanted to be a famous author?" Dawson seemed confused. The idea that Daria  
wouldn't be as ambitious and driven as him was a genuine surprise to him. He thought she was like  
him, but maybe he was wrong. They ascended a staircase.  
"I wouldn't say 'want to'. But I do imagine my future career to involve some form of writing.  
Although, I'm not especially looking forward to it, but nor am I dreading it."They found the bedroom Quinn had described on the phone and knocked on the door.  
"Quinn, are you in there" Daria yelled, genuinely worried about her sister  
"Is that you Daria?" the voice came back  
"No, its the grim reaper" She replied sarcastically as the door opened.  
"Who's this geek?" Quinn said immediately sizing up Dawson and finding him wanting  
"That would be your knight in shining armor. Good knight, this is my sister. She is healthy and of  
child bearing age. I'm sure she will bear you many sons"  
"Dawson Leery" he said unperturbed  
"Whatever. Just get in here" She showed them her two passed out friends  
Dawson knelt down next to one of them  
"You know these two" Daria said, confused  
"How does someone as dorky as you know someone this cool?" Quinn said condescendingly  
"She's my ex" He said in a worried tone and then walked over to the other one  
"And this is her new friend, the one that's taking her down a dark path" Quinn scoffed at that  
"Help me get them to the car" Dawson said. The two girls looked a bit shocked.  
"Well we can't leave them here, can we?" He said, slightly aggressively  
The two of them picked up Abby and Dawson picked up Jen and carried them to the car. The song  
that was now playing was "The Meaning of Life", also by The Offspring. Daria was thinking about  
the lyrics when she realized Dawson was arguing with one of the party goers.  
"What are you, their mother?" he said accusingly  
"If I have to be" Dawson replied angrily  
"Whatever" he muttered and walked off  
Daria and Quinn were worried for a moment there, but the moment had passed.  
Quinn sat in the back between Jen and Abby, who, because they were unconscious, they had to  
place gently into the seats and do up their seat belts.  
Dawson and Daria got in the front and they drove off  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Daria asked, thinking it was a reasonable question  
"Talk about what?" Dawson responded still wound up. Upon hearing his voice, he took a deep  
breath and calmed down  
"Talk about what?" he repeated, more calmly this time  
"You and the unconscious beauty queen in the back seat"  
"Its a long story" he said clearly not wanting to elaborate, but he did anyway  
"But the short version is that she used to live in New York, and was part of the popular crowd, like  
your sister here..."  
"hey!" Quinn said angrily "but keep going..." she was also curious"One day she had a big fight with her parents and they sent her to live here. Next door to me in  
fact."  
The two Morgendorffers were now engrossed in this story. He continued  
"So, we started going out for a bit. It ended badly and she went back to her old popular ways, with  
the help of her friend there" Dawson's tone had started to become resentful  
"I take it popular doesn't mean popular here" Daria remarked  
"Its like when a word means another word. A euthanasia or something?" Quinn suggested  
"It's euphemism" Daria corrected  
"Something like that" Dawson replied and it was clear that his explanation was over  
Upon returning to the Leery family home, Dawson asked Quinn "Do you have a place to stay for  
the night?"  
"What about them?" Quinn asked indicating Jen and Abby, whom Dawson and Daria were trying to  
carry into the house, but realized they weren't strong enough to carry one each, so they decided to  
carry them one at a time.  
"Well, I'm going to carry them each onto a sofa and put a blanket on each of them." Which they  
did. Dawson's mom appeared to have gone to bed.  
"What about you Daria?"  
"You're more than welcome to stay here for the night. My place is turning into a hotel" Dawson  
said somewhat amused  
"Well I think I'll stay here too. Besides, I want to be here when they wake up."  
Dawson pulled a mattress out of the same hall closet that the blankets had come from and Daria got  
some bedding and the two of them made up a bed for Quinn  
"Welcome to Hotel Leery, population you" Dawson said, cheekily. Daria smirked slightly and  
Quinn just said "Whatever"  
Dawson and Daria returned to Dawson's bedroom just in time to see the films credits rolling and  
most of his friends nodding off or already asleep. Pacey and Andie were on Dawson's bed. Pacey,  
Joey and Jack were on the floor. Dawson and Daria pulled a couple more mattresses, as well as  
some sofa cushions and some sheets from the closet to make them more comfortable, careful not to  
wake them. He then made up one final bed for himself and Daria.  
"Don't get any ideas, Morgendorffer. I don't normally have this many guests, so this is our only  
option"  
"Perish the thought. Besides, I'm getting the sense there's someone else you'd rather be sharing a  
bed with, and she isn't downstairs"  
"You noticed, huh?"  
"What I don't get is why she ended up dating a gay guy""That too is a long story, for another day"  
And with that, they both went to sleep.


	11. Another Day

Quinn woke up around the same time as the other girls. She saw a woman about her mom's age  
standing over her.  
"How did we get here?" Abby asked  
"Why don't you ask Quinn here?" Mrs Leery suggested  
"Um, you guys passed out at the party, so I called someone to pick us up" Quinn said nervously  
"I take it that someone was Dawson?" Jen offered  
"Actually, it was my sis, er, cousin. But Dawson tagged along" Quinn said, adding  
"I take it you guys have already met..."  
"Gail, Mrs Leery to you"  
"Yeah, Mrs Leery and I go way back" Jen stated  
"We've met once or twice" Abby added  
"Abby, I've called your mother and she's on her way to pick you up. I didn't mention anything  
about last night" Abby scoffed at that  
Gail added "Quinn, I got a call from your mother this morning. Your car is fixed and she's also  
coming"  
"Oh thank god, I don't have to spend another day in this, er, charming little town. But I was starting  
to feel homesick" Nice save Quinn thought to herself  
"Jen, your Grandmother is probably worried sick about you. I'm sure you should be getting home"  
"Not just yet Mrs Leery. I have something I need to do first"

Daria woke up to an empty room. Everyone had already left. Typical, just as she was getting to  
know them, they abandon her. Serves her right for caring about people. She discovered her mom's  
cell phone on Dawson's bedside table, hooked up to a charger. Odd, she thought, she didn't  
remember charging it before going to bed. She went downstairs to discover Dawson's mom and the  
Capeside edition of the Fashion club. It was too early for this and she hadn't even had her first cup  
of coffee yet.  
"Honey, I'm glad you're awake. Your mom called and is on her way to pick you up. Coffee?" Mrs  
Leery said as Daria rubbed the sleep from her eyes  
Daria accepted the cup with both hands and said "So I take it the cars fixed?"  
"Apparently, the engine was just overheated"  
"So I spent the entire day in this town for nothing? Well, I guess it wasn't a total waste. Looks like  
Quinn made some new friends"  
"And so did you, from what I've gathered. They're on the front porch waiting to say goodbye to  
you" Mrs Leery added"Daria has friends?" Quinn responded incredulously  
"No less surprising to me" Daria said as she proceeded to the front porch

"So, can I ask you again now?" Dawson said  
"Ask me what?" Daria responded, still half asleep"  
"What you think of Capeside?"  
"Dull, but it has its moments. And some pretty cool people. But don't tell anyone I said that. I have  
a reputation to maintain"  
"So, your parents are on their way?" It was Andie that asked  
"So it would seem. I guess I'm leaving your lovely little town"  
"You should come back sometime" Dawson suggested  
"Or you should visit Lawndale. Its kinda like Capeside, except with a few more people, buildings  
and dramas. But that doesn't make it interesting" Joey grinned slightly at that  
"We may take you up on that sometime" she said, thinking it would never happen, but wishing it  
would  
"So, does anyone want to offer any parting words" Daria said, sensing that her parents may be  
arriving soon  
"Be more of a joiner. Extra curricular activities look good on college applications" Andie offered  
"You sound like my mother"  
"I'll take that as a compliment"  
Sensing the mounting tension, it was Jack that spoke next  
"Not everyone is out to get you. Sometimes, people can pleasantly surprise you"  
"I'll remember that the next time someone does me a favor" Daria replied  
"Speaking of which, families can suck sometimes, but they can also be there for you when you need  
them. Don't forget that" Pacey offered  
"Given who that's coming from, I feel like you should remember your own advice, should your  
family ever stop dumping on you. But I'll remember it too"  
"Books are to you what movies are to me. Find a way to make that work for you. Find your writing  
voice and write something amazing" Dawson suggested sincerely  
"Um, thanks"  
All eyes then turned to Joey  
"Love all, trust a few, do harm to none"  
"Thank you, I believe I understand" Daria turned to the others as she said the last bit.  
"Oh, that reminds me" Joey said, returning to the house  
"So, Dawson, what's with the ladder?" Daria said, once again prying"Movie night used to be a smaller affair and the ladder leads up to my window"  
"How much smaller?  
"Just me and Joey, but its grown over the years"  
"You're not worried about burglars or bugs or wind or rain or uninvited guests?"  
Dawson blushed slightly at the last one, but then picked something up off the chair he was standing  
in front of  
"A parting gift. Open it when you get home"  
Joey came back with a notepad and a pen  
"We should keep in touch" she said, writing down her contact details "I may even send you a book  
or two for Christmas"  
"Don't go overboard" Daria retorted and they both smirked  
Abby, Jen and Quinn then emerged from the house. Quinn and Abby gave out snorts of derision  
upon noticing them. Jen blinked at Dawson and mouthed the words "thank you"  
Abby's mother had driven up to the house and picked her up. As Abby got into the car, she began to  
lecture her. Abby was having none of it.  
The six of them then emerged from the fly screen-covered porch.  
Jen's Grandmother was glaring at the ever-growing crowd in the yard  
"You must be Daria" Jen said introducing herself  
"I owe you and Dawson one for last night"  
The mood was once again tense  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Any friend of my sister's is, well..." Daria couldn't think of a way to end  
that sentence. Jen then walked up to the front door where her clearly-upset grandmother was  
waiting. They both entered the house without saying a word.  
"Daria, how long until mom and dad get here?" Quinn was getting impatient, but Daria was  
noticing something at the bottom of they yard  
"You have a pier" Daria remarked "Do you also have a boat?"  
"I have a rowboat, and sometimes access to a speedboat, but only on special occasions"  
"Speaking of which, that's my ride" Joey added "See ya Daria. I'll email you when I get the  
chance"  
"See ya Jo" Daria figured she could start using it now  
Quinn hugged Jen and said "call me"  
"I promise" she replied and Jen walked home  
"And I think that's our cue to leave, kiddies." Pacey said, clutching his keys "McPhees, you're with  
me. Morgendorffer, stay snarky" Pacey said and walked back to the witter wagon with the McPhees  
in tow. Andie went to hug Daria, but Daria said "I'm not a hugger" quite firmly. Jack just waved."Stay witty Witter" Daria yelled as Pacey was leaving and winced inwardly upon realizing what she  
had said. Pacey raised his keys in acknowledgment  
"And then there were three" Dawson remarked  
"But not for long" Daria said as she saw her parents car approaching  
"Hi mom and dad" Quinn yelled as soon as the car was in range  
"Well, its been real" Daria said, then wondered why she'd said it  
"I will keep in touch with you" Dawson said. Daria knew he meant it, but wondered how long he'd  
keep it up as she looked down at the piece of paper Joey had given her.  
"Um, thanks for last night Daria, and you too, um..." It was Quinn that spoke  
"Its Dawson" Daria interjected, and Dawson smiled. Quinn got in the car.  
"Goodbye misery chick" Dawson said jokingly  
"See ya Spielberg stud" She responded as she entered the car.  
And then they were off.  
"Hey kids, did you have fun?"  
"Um, yeah, you know me dad, fun, fun, fun" Daria responded sarcastically  
"Did you stay our of trouble?" Helen said with a hint of accusation  
"Mo-om!" Quinn said, then turning to Daria "nothing we couldn't handle"  
"I even made some new friends" Daria said, giving no indication one way or another if she was  
joking  
"Good for you kiddo" Jake said. Helen wasn't so sure  
"Aren't you glad we went on this trip now?" Helen asked  
"I wouldn't have missed it for all the tea in China" Daria responded, looking at the piece of paper  
once again, which she folded up and put in her pocket and discovered her mom's cell phone.  
"Um, thanks for letting me 'borrow' this" she said, handing it back  
"I'm just glad it came in handy"  
Daria wondered how much of last night's events she knew about. Either way, it didn't matter. She  
wasn't in trouble. She kept Quinn out of trouble, so Quinn owed her, again. And to top it all off,  
she'd made some new friends, something her parents had been bugging her about for as long as she  
could remember. All in all, a pretty successful trip.  
The Simple Minds song _Don't You Forget About Me_ was playing on the radio


	12. Epilogue - One Week Later

Daria finally got around to opening the box Dawson had given her. It was a video and the label said  
"Creek Daze" she rolled her eyes at the spelling. She had to watch it. Please let it not be a  
homemade sex tape.  
She put the tape into her machine, and immediately realized what it was, Dawson's student film.  
She once again rolled her eyes. But like Sixteen Candles, which she had since made a point of  
finishing, the more she watched, the more she got into it. She recognized some of the actors and  
recognized the effort that had gone into it, in spite of the shoddy production values. She also  
realized that this teen soap masquerading as an epic romance, masquerading as a student film was  
more or less autobiographical. He'd obviously used some creative license, sure. But the whole thing  
felt so earnest and genuine. Sometimes, Daria wished she could be more like him, but was glad she  
wasn't.  
Upon finishing the film, she decided to write some emails. Five to be precise. All five of them were  
listed in the credits, so she knew they were all involved. That would be how the emails started, but  
she didn't know where they would end up.  
THE END

* * *

We bent the continuity, but we didn't break it  
Dawson's Creek was created by Kevin Williamson  
Daria was created by Glenn Eichler  
Daria and Dawson will cross paths again


End file.
